


Lowkey As Hell

by yours_eternally



Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Misgendering, Multi, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Recreational Drug Use, Scratching, Threesome - M/M/M, mild genderplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘So what d'you think, huh?’ he asks, turning to pout at Acey on the couch. ‘—wanna fuck me?’ he purrs, flicking his pink hair and hitching his skirt up another inch as he slips a thumb under the top of his thigh-high.Joey's starting to wonder if Wednesday and Acey are actually trying to kill him.
Relationships: Wednesday 13/Joey Jordinson/Acey Slade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Lowkey As Hell

Joey brushes his bangs out of his eyes, trying to see if the wig is on crooked. He frowns at himself in the mirror. The bright red makes his face look a weird colour even without the make-up. Joey sighs.

It’s just him and Acey in the green room at the moment. Joey standing before one of the pair of spotted mirrors with all his shit spread out on the counter in front of him. Acey sprawled out on the couch behind him. Eric and Wednesday are still showering. Ben was out somewhere “getting coffee”, whatever that meant because there was a coffee machine in the corridor outside the green room. 

‘Fuck yeah! You look hot, man,’ Wednesday says, appearing suddenly in the mirror behind him and slapping Joey hard on the ass. Joey yelps at the sting, twisting back to jab at him with his elbow. But Wednesday dodges, snorting with his teeth clamped around the cigarette in his mouth. 

‘Fucker,’ Joey grunts, but turns from Wednesday and goes back to tugging at the wig. 

‘You’re in a good mood,’ Acey chuckles from the couch. Joey ignores him. He's trying not to look at him too much. He's _distracting_. He's not dressed yet; so he's shirtless and sitting thumbing through a magazine still in his low-slung jeans with his dreads loose around his bare shoulders. 

‘Yeah, well, I don’t hit chicks,’ Joey says clicking his fingers for Wednesday’s cigarette. Wednesday cackles at him, handing it over. Joey takes a drag, adding his lipstick to Wednesday's over the filter. Wednesday laughs again. He’s been stomping around in the full get-up (buckled boots, ripped tights and pastel pink wig) for an hour already. 

‘Did you really wear this shit all the time?’ Joey asks, starting to line his lips one-handed. He can barely stand it. He’s hot and uncomfortable already, and the wig itches. Though nothing beats playing a full show in a fucking mask. 

‘Every show,’ Wednesday says, grinning. Accepting his cigarette back, taking the final drag before stubbing it; ‘Bible-basher’s fucking _love_ _it.’_ Joey snorts at him. Wednesday takes a swing from the bottle on the counter and fixes his lipstick with practiced ease. 

‘So what d'you think, huh?’ he asks, turning to pout at Acey on the couch. ‘—wanna fuck me?’ he purrs, flicking his pink hair and hitching his skirt up another inch as he slips a thumb under the top of his thigh-high. 

Joey hears Acey laugh and feels a twist of heat through his stomach. He glances over his shoulder to look at Acey too, red hair dropping over his shoulder. Acey’s looking at Wednesday, mouth curving. 

‘Sure I do,’ he says, getting up off the couch and coming over to back Wednesday up (and half onto) the counter. Wednesday laughs, back pressed against the mirror as Acey takes a hold of his thighs and kisses him on the mouth. Joey can see Acey’s fingertips digging into the flesh of Wednesday’s thigh. He looks down, fiddling with his make-up bag. He’s seen them play around like this before but that doesn’t make it any less awkward. He hears them break apart with a sticky noise. 

‘So, baby girl,’ Joey hears Acey speaking against Wednesday’s cheek, ‘what are you and your girlfriend up to after the show, hm?’ Joey stills, realising Acey’s talking about him as Wednesday laughs softly. 

‘Well, I just don’t know,’ Wednesday says, still laughing, ‘—you’ll have to ask her.’ Joey feels his cheeks burning as he fumbles with his lipstick, not looking at them. 

‘What do you think then, kitten?’ Acey says, reaching to tug at the hem of Joey’s dress. ‘You wanna play?’ Joey glances at him, wanting to tell him to fuck off. To tell him he hates that pet name. To tell him hates the way his voice softens when he speaks to him, like he doesn’t want to spook him.

But Acey’s smiling and Joey can feel his heart throbbing in his chest. Acey’s still looking at him, he’s got Wednesday’s lipstick smudged all around his mouth and Wednesday’s thighs still tight around his waist. Wednesday’s smiling at Joey too, the back of his head against the mirror. 

‘Yeah, okay,’ Joey says, yielding to himself with a stiff shrug. ‘Whatever.’

‘Come here,’ Acey says gently, leaning towards him. Joey turns into him and feels Acey put a knuckle under his chin bending to kiss his mouth. Joey lets him. He can feel his lipstick smearing on Acey’s mouth, right over Wednesday’s. Acey's mouth is warm and when Joey tries to take a breath Acey slips his tongue past his parted lips. His tongue is hot and thick and it makes Joey’s entire body hum. 

He moans into Acey’s mouth, feeling a hot hand on his thigh. Joey puts a hand on his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin. But Acey catches his hand, pulling back to kiss his palm. 

‘After, okay?’ he says, licking Joey’s wrist, ‘after the show.’ Joey nods, dazed, realising it’s Wednesday's hand on his thigh. Acey moves back, letting Wednesday down from the counter.

‘I just got done with this shit,’ Wednesday complains, grabbing a wet-wipe to start his lipstick again. 

‘Too bad, man,’ Acey says, chuckling as wipes the lipstick off his face with the back of his wrist. Before Wednesday can retort the door slams open and Eric comes in whining that he’s got his garter belt twisted. So Wednesday goes, hustling him back to the toilets to sort him out. 

Ben comes back — without coffee — and cracking up at the sight of Joey in the wig. Joey tells him to fuck off and lights another cigarette, trying not to think about what’s just happened or he might just lose his fucking mind before he can get through the show. 

x 

It’s after the show. They’re in Joey’s hotel room and Acey’s kissing him on the bed. His hands are hot and everywhere, and Joey’s having trouble forming a coherent thought. He’s still in his stage clothes. Acey had told him to keep the wig on as he’d followed him off the stage, a burning hand on his waist. Joey had laughed but he’d done it. 

They’d skipped the afterparty, Joey shivering with adrenaline as Acey had pulled Wednesday after them by the wrist. The taxi driver had gruffly asked _where to, ladies?_ when they were all piled in the back. Which Joey found extremely fucking amusing; having done a bump just before they’d left. He’d done another one off Wednesday's thigh as the taxi had driven them back to the hotel, Acey’s hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

He’d nearly fallen when he’d had to stand again, throwing an arm around Wednesday to keep himself up. Wednesday had laughed, hugging him back and nearly dragging them both down. Acey had propped them up on Joey's other side and got them in and up to the room. Wednesday had gone into the bathroom so Acey had sat on the bed next to Joey and Joey had just sort of kissed him.

‘I wanna take this shit off,’ he whines, when Acey sits back from him as Wednesday comes back into the room. Acey has lost his wig sometime during the set and Joey can see Wednesday unpinning his as he trots over to them. 

‘No way, you're too cute like that,’ he says, pulling at the red strands a little. Joey huffs, feeling a muted prickle across his scalp. ‘—c’mon, be good for me,’ Acey says, pinching his cheek before he gets up to go to the bathroom. Joey feels a blotchy blush spread across his face. There aren’t a lot of people who speak to him like that.

‘You cool?’ Wednesday says and Joey nods, trying to look like he means it as he eyes him. He’s lost the boots and the tights. And apparently underwear, Joey realises when Wednesday sat in his lap, arms going around his neck. 

‘Fuck,’ Joey grunts, hands on Wednesday’s thighs. 

‘Yeah?’ Wednesday says, against his mouth. Wednesday wriggles in his lap, and Joey can him pressing his cock against his stomach through the thin fabric of his dress. Joey exhales, feeling his gut starting to knot up with heat. 

Wednesday pulls back, twisting in Joey’s lap as Acey comes back from the bathroom. Acey gestures for him to turn back, coming over to the bed. 

‘What are we going to do with you?’ Acey says, putting his hands on Wednesday’s shoulders. 

‘Whatever you want,’ Wednesday says, leaning back into him. The moment shifts him in Joey’s lap and Joey grit his teeth to keep from moaning. 

‘Yeah?’ Acey says, slipping his hand from Wednesday’s shoulder, feeling up under his jaw. Wednesday lifts his chin letting him feel for the spot. Joey feels a spike of heat through his gut as he watches Acey’s hand tighten. Wednesday makes a soft noise, eyelashes flickering. Joey feels him arch up, tensing in his lap. 

Joey can hear his breath rasping a little, cock now hot jabbing insistently against his stomach. After another moment Acey loosens his grip and Wednesday exhales in a gushing gasp. 

‘Hey, you want a go?’ Acey asks, face cracking into a grin as he eyes Joey. He leans to kiss the side of Wednesday’s head. ‘—hm? You gonna be good for Joe, huh?’ he says, squeezing Wednesday's shoulder. He nods eyes on Joey as well. Wednesday's eyes are glossy, mascara and liner smudged right down his cheeks. There’s a kind of humming in the back of Joey’s head and he’s not sure if it’s the adrenaline or the coke. 

‘Sure, yeah,’ Joey says, sucking his lip and putting a hand on Wednesday’s waist so he can take his weight off his hands. Acey chuckles.

‘Okay,’ he says, gesturing for Joey. Joey reaches up, putting his hands on either side of Wednesday’s neck. Wednesday swallows, shifting, and Joey can feel the roll of his Adam's apple against his palm. Joey sucks his lip, trying to concentrate. 

‘Just one,’ Acey says grinning, ‘—you don’t want to fucking kill him.’ Joey snorts softly, dropping a hand to hold the bunched-up material around Wednesday’s waist and letting Acey guide the other. His hand covers Joey’s completely and Joey can feel the calluses on his fingertips as he shows him where to press. 

‘Like you’re feeling for a pulse,’ Acey mutters letting Joey go and Joey nods like he knows what the fuck that means, applying a little pressure and gratified to feel the even throbbing beneath the surface of Wednesday’s skin. Wednesday makes a soft noise, hand closing in the front of Joey’s dress. 

‘Shit, man,’ Joey says, feeling Wednesday’s body tensing around him again. It’s a rush; Wednesday meek and pliant under his hand after all the shit Joey’s seen him do on stage. Wednesday takes a shallow breath and shudders. Then Joey can feel him softening, head dropping, and loosens his grip quickly suddenly worried he’s going to pass out. 

‘Hey, hey, c’mon,’ Acey says, shaking him a little as Wednesday pants. ‘You good, man?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Wednesday says, swallowing, ‘yeah, fuck —I’m good.’ Joey can see the skin on his throat is red from the pressure and wonders if it’s going to bruise. Acey’s grinning. 

‘Okay, get this off so I can fuck you,’ Acey says, lightly slapping Wednesday’s flank. Wednesday laughs, still slightly breathless, as Acey catches at the skirt of his dress and pulls it up. Joey helps them wriggle Wednesday’s dress off over his head. Then he scratches blunt nails down over Wednesday’s ribs while his arms are still caught up in the dress over his head. Wednesday shudders again, yelping, twisting and ticklish. Acey laughs as Wednesday squirms lose. Joey laughs too, hugging him around the middle to stop him from falling out of his lap.

‘C’mon babe, knees,’ Acey says, pushing on Wednesday’s shoulder so he’ll lean forward. Joey wriggles out from underneath him, backing up to kneel on the mattress. He’d already kicked off his boots so now he’s just in his tights, watching as Acey fiddles with a tube of lube. On the bed between them, Wednesday’s on all fours completely naked now with his dreads falling messily over his face. 

Acey slicks his fingers and leans over Wednesday, who moans loud as the fingers sink into him. Joey feels a flush sprawling down his thighs as he watches them. He’s hard, overheated, with tingling heat sparking across his skin. Acey’s watching him. The sticking sound of him working Wednesday open is the loudest in the room. 

‘Hey,’ Acey says, sitting up and grabbing a handful of Wednesday’s dreads, ‘c’mon, Joe’s waiting for you.’ Acey pulls Wednesday's head up. Joey takes him in. He’s flushed and drooling, dazed and half fucked-out already, lipstick creased in the corners of his mouth. Joey reaches out to smudge a thumb over his lips. Wednesday licks him, tongue curling. Joey huffs, amused. Wednesday puts a hand on his thigh, pulling so he’ll move closer. 

Acey chuckles, rocking the hand he’s got in Wednesday’s ass slowly as he watches. Joey shuffles forward, hitching his shirt up as Wednesday worms his fingers through the holes in his tights. He pulls, ripping them more and licking the skin on Joey’s inner thigh. 

‘Shit,’ Joey grunts, as Wednesday sucks a stinging bruise onto his skin. Wednesday laughs softly, kisses up Joey’s thigh until his head is pushed up under Joey’s skirt, mouthing over his underwear. Joey digs his fingers into his shoulder, panting. It’s almost too much, even with the heat of Wednesday’s mouth muted by the fabric. Joey grunts in his throat, hands cupping around Wednesday’s head. 

He can hear Wednesday give a muffled moan and glances up at Acey. His jeans are loose around his hip and his dick is in his hand. Joey sees Wednesday’s back arch as Acey thumbs his cock into his hole. Wednesday moans. Joey bites his lip feeling the vibration of his it through the damp fabric sticking to his cock. Acey starts to roll his hips, eyes on where Wednesday’s heads pushed up tight between Joey’s thighs.

‘You look so fucking good,’ he says, spreading a hand wide on Wednesday’s back and dragging his nails down the length of it leaving livid welts in his wake. Wednesday moans again and Joey groans, arching into his mouth. He tightens his hand on the back of Wednesday’s neck, fucking into his mouth as best he can into time Acey’s thrusts. 

Joey gasps. He can feel his face burning, sweat sticking the dress to his back where he’s sweating. The blunted pressure of Wednesday's mouth is twisting Joey’s guts up into a knot of pulsing heat. Each of Acey’s thrusts is jolting him against Joey making them both moan. Joey can feel his palm sliding, slick with sweat, on the back of Wednesday’s neck. Acey gives a particularly rough thrust and Wednesday moans hard. Joey feels his spine arching as his thighs shake, he’s so close there’s a burning at the back of his throat. 

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ he grunts, thighs clamping around Wednesday's head as he comes. The orgasm tears through him, burning out his vision and leaving him hunched and trembling, arched over Wednesday with the long, red hair spilt across his back. Wednesday’s whining and struggling so Joey sit’s back a little, still dragging in air, realising he must be suffocating him. 

Acey pulls him up and back into his lap, fucking up into him as he fits a hand around his throat again. Joey can see Wednesday’s cock, deep pink and glossy at the tip, bouncing with each thrust. He crawls forward, closing a hand around it while he spreads his other hand on his stomach, kneeling up to kiss him. 

‘Yeah, _fuck_ ,’ he can hear Acey pant. Joey works Wednesday's cock, slicking his precome down the length, feeling him shudder against him. Joey hears Wednesday’s breath hitch and catch before he goes rigid. Joey feels his cock throbbing in his hand as he comes hot and wet on Joey’s thigh. Wednesday mumbles, collapsing against him, head sinking onto his shoulder. 

Acey pushes Wednesday forwards and Joey overbalances, ending up on his back on the mattress with Wednesday sprawled over his chest, mouth on his neck. Joey pants as Acey bends over him to kiss him hard on the mouth. They’re pressed so close together Joey can feel Acey fucking down into Wednesday all through his body. Then Acey groans, the hand cupping Joey’s head going tight and Joey guesses he’s coming. 

After a moment Acey’s grip on him softens and he sits up exhaling heavily. He gets up off them and Wednesday rolls onto his back next to Joey. Joey kind of feels like he’s floating, the sudden loss of their weight on him leaving him feeling unanchored and disoriented. Acey grins down at both of them, zipping his jeans just enough to keep them up. 

‘You look too fucking good sucking dick, man,’ Acey says, bending over Wednesday to kiss him. 

‘Fuck off,’ Wednesday says, squirming and pushing on his chest. Acey straightens, laughing. 

‘You wanna shower with me, huh?’ he asks Wednesday, as he pulls his dreads over his shoulder. Wednesday groans, rolling his head on the sheets as he stretches but then sits up. 

‘Yeah,’ he says, nodding with a yawn as he scrubs a hand over his face. 

‘Go on,’ Acey says, nodding towards the bathroom. Wednesday gets up and trots out. ‘You okay, kitten?’ he says, grinning at Joey. Joey huffs at him and Acey grins more reaching to stroke his thumb over Joey’s cheekbone. Joey nips at the thick part of his palm and Acey smirks straightening up. 

‘You make a cute chick by the way,’ he says as he disappears into the bathroom. Joey snorts out a laugh, eyes rolling up to the peeling ceiling above him. 

**Author's Note:**

> um 😳 ...I like the red wig and have no self-control
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
